Although applicable to any housing arrangement, the present invention and the problem forming the basis thereof are explained in more detail hereinunder in relation to a housing arrangement for an electric motor.
Document DE 19 43 053 describes a housing arrangement for an electric motor, which has a housing part and a closure part. The closure part is formed as a bearing plate. The closure part is riveted to the housing part. For this purpose riveting bolts are formed on the housing part. The riveting bolts extend axially through corresponding holes in the closure part. The rivet heads are formed behind the closure part as seen from the housing part, in order thereby to create a positive locking connection between the housing part and the closure part.
Furthermore, the applicant has in-house knowledge of a method for producing a housing arrangement for an electric motor. In the case of this method, a closure part is pried together with a housing part, i.e. a press fit is produced between the housing part and the closure part.
In the case of the first approach, described above, for producing a housing arrangement, it has proved to be disadvantageous that the provision of the riveting bolts is associated with considerable manufacturing outlay. In the case of the second approach, described above, it has proved to be disadvantageous that strong axial forces arise during the prying process and lead to deformation of the housing part.